


Season 9 Alternate Ending, Take 1

by Lady_Akuma_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Demon!Dean, First Blade, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Akuma_Wolf/pseuds/Lady_Akuma_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up bound to the demon chair in the bunker, covered in blood, with no memory of how he got there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part/version one of two (?). How I pictured season 9 ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 9 Alternate Ending, Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning! Character death.
> 
> Ive been wanting to write this and another version for awhile, so finaly just decided to get one of them done.

  
Dean woke slowly, painfully. Pain wasn't something he'd been familiar with these past weeks - months? - he wasn't sure. He was sitting on a very hard, very uncomfortable chair, something cold and binding around his wrists and ankles. Cuffs? what the hell? Swiftly, his mind scrambled to remember how he had gotten into this position.

Blood, lots and lots of blood. Innocent blood...

It was everywhere. The floor, the walls, the knife in his hand, his skin... and he was laughing!

He shuddered. What the hell?!

No, wait. The knife in his hands morphed into the bloody jawbone of some animal.

No. No, no no nononono....

It all came crashing back to him.

How his eyes had gone demonic black.

How he had 'teamed up' with Crowley.

All the blood...

Innocent blood.

Bile burned the back of his throat, and Dean couldn't hold still any longer; he retched.

Bile, stale beer and what he hoped wasn't blood hit the stone floor next to the chair he was bound to, splattering over engravings of a demon circle.

Then he noticed the blood on his hands and clothes.

He heaved again and again until there was nothing left to come up.

"Never knew that demons could vomit. Interesting." A cool, feminine voice noted from across the room.

Dean's head snapped up and yanked on the manacles binding him to the chair. He knew where he was now; the bunker.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Sam?"

"My name is Hannah; I am a friend of Castiel's."

"A frigging angel? How the hell did you get in here? This place is warded against the likes of you."

Her eyes flashed in hatred. "I don't know, and don't feel I should tell a demon and a Knight of Hell even if I did know."

"Hey, don't give me that look, lady. I'm the one who's all bond up over here."

"The only reason you're bound and not dead is because Castiel requested I keep you alive. So I suggest you be silent, lest my hate for you outweighs my respect for Castiel."

Dean snorted. "Like you angels could take on a Knight of Hell. Why did you feathery asses take out Abbadon? Huh? Oh wait, that's right, you're not strong enough!"

Wait. Where was the thrumbing power that was always there, and woke eagerly with his rage? Was it the power of the circle keeping the Mark in check? Sam had tried that, and it hadn't worked. What was so different about this circle?

Wait, again. Where was Sam?

"Where is Sam? Where's my brother?"

"He's with Castiel."

"Get him."

Hannah scowled. "I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"Go and get my brother, or so help me, I'll - "

"You'll what, shout me to death? You might want to take a real good look at yourself before you start issuing threats."

What? Dean frowned, tugging at the restraints again, glancing down... wait.

Where was the Mark?

Before he could look up and demand more answers, the door out to the hall opened, and Castiel came in, he shoulders slumped, his shirt, coat and hands splattered with blood.

Hannah opened her mouth to ask a question, but closed it when Castiel shook his head silently.

"Cas! Hey, where is Sammy?"

Castiel turned to face him, the earlier weariness vanishing; power sparked from behind his eyes. Without answering, the angel strode over to stand in of Dean, his gaze holding Dean's own.

In a flurry of movement, he grabbed Dean's head, his Grace shoving its way ungently through him.

"OW! Cas, that hurt, damnit! What the hell is going on? How did you get rid of the Mark? Where is Sammy?"

"He's clean," Castiel murmured to Hannah, who had come to stand next to him, his voice half in wonder, half something... painful. "There is no trace of demonic evidence left anywhere in him."

"Are you sure he's not hiding it?" She asked worriedly. "He was a Knight..."

Castiel shook his head. "No. That is too much power to be able to hide."

Dean, fed up, shouted, "Cas! Answers, please!"

Finally, the angel met the hunter's gaze. "Your Mark and all traces of demon have been removed from you. You are now just Dean Winchester, human and hunter." Despite his words, Castiel's movements were hesitant as he released the bond holding Dean to the chair before removing himself and Hannah from the demon trap.

Dean, still seated, didn't know whether or not to be grateful; memories were still echoing at the back of his mind, and he had a very bad feeling that HE was the cause of all that pain and blood and...

"Where's Sam?"

Castiel hesitated. "It was not me who removed the Mark, Dean, but Sam. Do you not remember?"

Dean opened his mouth to deny, but then...

_"Sammy, where are you?"_

_Bone scraping on stone. The First Blade in his hand._

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_The thrill of the hunt. The scent of blood. The taste of death._

No...

Dean swallowed hard. "Tell me, Cas. Is Sam ok?"

_"Dean, I know you're in there somewhere." Sam's voice came out hoarse; the hand tight around his throat probably had something to do with it. "Just... come home, will you?_ "

"Cas, please! Where is he?!"

_Blood hit the hand holding the First Blade; a lot of it. A fine mist of the same red fluid sprayed his face._

_"Dean... I love you. Remember that. And.._."

Dean sobbed. "No... he-he can't be... I didn't... Cas, please..." He looked up pleadingly at his friend.

"I'm sorry Dean. I tried, but... it was part of an obscure prophecy. A reversal of the Biblical tale of Cain and Abel. In the Bible, Cain got the Mark when he killed his brother. Here, it removed it."  
  
No! No....

"Y-you're lying." Dean choked out.

"Whose blood do you think he's wearing?!" Hannah spat out, unable to stay silent any longer. "We arrived after you stabbed him with that First Blade. Castiel managed to temporarily knock you out enough I could bring you here; he stayed with Sam."

" _Dean, I love you, and..."_

No. Not his Sammy... He hadn't... he couldn't have...

_"...and I forgive you. Re...remember that. Jerk."_

 


End file.
